Un soir
by Tomoyaa
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, maire de Tokyo, candidat à la présidentielle, reçoit un jour une invitation à la soirée de lancement du film 1Q84. Invitation de la part d'une célèbre actrice qui aurait fait partie de sa promo au lycée. Retrouvailles & surprise. OS


**Un soir  
**

« Naruto, mon chéri, tu as reçu une lettre ! »

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, il s'était endormi sur son bureau et sa tasse de café s'était renversée sur un de ses dossiers.

« Merde », pensa-t-il, il saisit un torchon qui traînait par là et essuya le liquide marron, avant de se rendre compte que c'était l'écharpe Burberry que sa femme lui avait offerte pour son dernier anniversaire. Cette fois il hurla. Il était débordé de travail en tant que maire de Tokyo et la campagne présidentielle qui s'annonçait ne lui laissait pas le temps de se divertir.

Alertée par le cri déchirant qui s'était élevé du bureau de son mari, Hinata Hyûuga épouse Uzumaki fit irruption dans la pièce et vit Naruto les larmes aux yeux et sa belle écharpe Burberry spongieuse de café entre ses mains.

Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras, son Naruto était sur les nerfs en ce moment, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible étant donné la montagne de travail qu'il devait affronter. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis avec des amis. Elle lui tendit la lettre. Naruto essuya les larmes qui avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux et ouvrit l'enveloppe couleur ivoire, la lettre qu'elle contenait était écrite à la main. Son visage s'éclaira.

« Une lettre manuscrite ! Plus personne n'en écrit, j'adore en recevoir ! »

Et il ne se doutait pas à quel point cette lettre allait changer les choses.

« Mon cher Naruto,

Je t'envoie une lettre car je sais que tu adores en recevoir.

J'organise une petite soirée pour fêter le succès de l'adaptation de « 1Q84 » et l'oscar que j'ai reçu pour le rôle d'Aomamé.

Tu es bien entendu invité et ta compagne aussi.

Toute notre promotion du lycée Hijiri sera là !

Je me sentais nostalgique de cette époque et ai donc décidé de tous vous inviter.

La fête se déroulera le jeudi 18 mars à partir de 21h dans mon loft du 47 Avenue des Cerisiers au 36ème et dernier étage.

En espérant que tu me feras l'honneur de ta présence,

Mia Onurah. »

Tout d'abord Naruto fut surpris. Onurah, l'actrice en vogue, faisant partie de sa promotion au lycée Hijiri ? C'était impensable ! Il se rappelait avec précision de chacune de ses camarades de l'époque et aucune ne portait ce nom et ce visage. Il pensa que c'était un canular.

Au moment où il allait saisir son téléphone pour appeler son meilleur ami, celui-ci sonna.

« Allô Naruto, je viens de recevoir une lettre pour le moins étrange. »

C'était tout à fait le genre de Sasuke de ne pas faire de préambule, il détestait s'embarrasser de broutilles dans sa vie privée comme « Bonjour, ça va ? » ou bien même « Allô Naruto, c'est Sasuke ! Tu vas bien ? » . Sasuke était comme ça et son ami en avait tellement l'habitude que ça ne le gênait pas. Lorsqu'il était énervé, il se rappelait que Sasuke, lui, détestait son côté bout-en-train infatigable.

« Moi aussi ! répondit-il. Une invitation à une soirée de l'actrice Onurah !

-C'est exactement ça ! Demain 21h au 47 Avenue des Cerisiers !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

-Je sais pas, Shikamaru et Ino aussi l'ont reçue, ça ne peut pas être un canular…

-Non ça c'est sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On a qu'à y aller, ça te fera du bien de sortir un peu.

-Oui tu as raison. À demain Sas' alors !

-À demain Naruto. »

Sasuke Uchiwa était le meilleur ami de Naruto et accessoirement un célèbre mannequin, ils se connaissaient depuis le bac à sable et étaient pour ainsi dire inséparables. Malgré leurs nombreux différends, ils s'entendaient à merveille et se comprenaient par un complexe jeu de regards qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Tous deux avaient eu une enfance difficile et s'étaient donc liés tout naturellement. Alors une soirée privée avec lui et toute sa promo de ses années lycée, c'était exactement ce qui lui fallait.

La belle Mercedes jaune de Naruto vint se garer sans bruit derrière l'élégante Limo noire de Sasuke. Il en sortit excité comme une puce, pour cette soirée, il avait mis son plus beau smoking et sa femme Hinata était encore plus belle que d'habitude dans sa robe fourreau YSL. La réception s'annonçait magnifique. Il pénétra dans le hall du gratte-ciel, sa femme au bras, un éclatant sourire accroché aux lèvres et s'engouffra dans l'immense ascenseur qui le mènerait au 36ème étage. Deux armoires à glace les attendaient sur le palier, ils saluèrent le maire et sa femme avec déférence et les laissèrent passer sans même jeter un regard à la liste des invités qu'ils avaient à la main. Aussitôt le pas de la porte franchit, un flot de personnes le submergea.

« Naruto, merde, ça faisait une paye qu'on t'avait pas vu ! » « Naruto, ta femme est exquise, tu ne me présentes pas ? » « Ben alors Naruto, on ne vient même plus saluer ses vieux amis ? » « Ah Naruto ! Elle est à toi la Mercedes jaune en bas ? » « Quoi ? Naruto, maire de Tokyo ? Je crois que je serais au courant quand même ! ».

Le pauvre Uzumaki ne savait plus où donner de la tête, trop de personnes se pressaient autour de lui, il ne pouvait pas serrer toutes les mains, faire la bise à tout le monde était mission impossible, il se contentait d'afficher un sourire radieux. Oui, ce soir, Naruto était heureux.

Après cette débandade, il rejoignit Sasuke qui était nonchalamment accoudé au bar.

« - Quel succès Monsieur le Maire, _dit-il avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire ironique_

-Tu m'en diras tant ! J'ai des crampes dans la mâchoire à force de sourire comme ça.

-C'est la rançon du succès mec, je connais ça aussi ! »

Et sur ce, il lança un sourire crispé aux femmes qui s'étaient attroupées autour d'eux.

Naruto éclata de rire, ce soir, son bonheur était quasi-complet. Il ne manquait plus qu'une personne pour qu'il soit parfaitement heureux, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, elle ne viendrait pas. Pourtant, Naruto aurait vraiment voulu savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, sa chère Sakura.

« Réveilles-toi Sleeping Bauty ! La soirée a commencé depuis une heure maintenant ! »

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième, ses paupières étaient lourdes de sommeil, sa vision floue, elle distinguait une masse de cheveux rouges qui s'agitait devant son dressing.

« - Je te prépare ta tenue, toi, vas te doucher, t'es moche ! _Ordonna son frère en lui tirant la langue_

- Pff… Gamin, va ! _Bailla la jeune fille_ »

Elle se traîna jusqu'à la vaste salle de bain et se fit couler un bain brûlant. Ses vêtements tombèrent au sol et elle se coula doucement dans l'eau chaude. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la mousse du bain, les dernières brumes du sommeil se dissipaient. Quelques minutes suffirent à la remettre d'aplomb, elle sortit du bain en sautillant, s'enroula dans une immense serviette et se rendit dans sa chambre en fredonnant une vieille chanson d'Otis Redding « Sitting on the Dock of the Bay ».

Son lit avait été fait pendant qu'elle se prélassait dans l'eau et sa tenue était prête, comme d'habitude son frère Sasori avait fait preuve d'un sens du goût imparable. Elle enfila son skinny noir, sa marinière Jean-Paul Gauthier, son perfecto et ses stilettos Louboutin fraîchement acquises lors d'un voyage à Paris.

Sakura était prête.

Elle claqua la porte de son appartement et descendit l'escalier d'urgence quatre à quatre sur ses talons de dix. La voiture l'attendait, elle s'engouffra dedans.

« - Où est-ce que je te dépose ma belle ? _Lui demanda son frère avec un sourire en coin_

- 47 Avenue des Cerisiers Saso ! Je te conseille de prendre la voie express numéro 3, elle n'est pas trop bouchée à cette heure de la journée. »

La voiture démarra sans bruit.

Dans un crissement de pneus, une Porsche rutilante s'arrêta à quelques pas du 47. Le mot « TURBO » était inscrit en cursives argentées sur l'arrière du véhicule. Tous les passants s'arrêtèrent pour y jeter un coup d'œil envieux. Sakura descendit de la voiture avec souplesse.

« - Tu ne viens pas avec moi couillon ? _demanda-t-elle à Sasori_

- Je passe un coup de fil et je te rejoins. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et alla se garer dans une rue adjacente. Sakura, arrivée sur le palier, se présenta aux deux malabars. Mais ils ne voulaient pas la faire entrer.

« -Mais laissez-moi passer bande d'incapables, puisque je vous dis que je suis invitée !

-Madame, je vais devoir vous demander de quitter les lieux.

- Jamais de la vie couillon ! Je suis sur cette liste et je vais te le prouver ! »

Elle lui arracha la liste des mains et pointa de ses ongles manucurés son nom au milieu de la liste. _Haruno Sakura_. Elle lui lança un regard méprisant et se fraya un passage entre leur deux corps imposants. Le silence s'étaient fait dans la salle lorsque Sakura avait commencé à donner de la voix, on entendit donc distinctement les deux gardes du corps s'excuser avec un air penaud.

La jeune fille s'avança dans le loft le sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers le bar sans se soucier des regards calculateurs qui pesaient sur elle. Assise sur un des hauts tabourets, elle sourit au barman, un grand blond qu'elle connaissait bien.

« -Alors qu'est-ce que je te sers Sakura ? _lui demanda-t-il_.

- Un Adios Motherfucker s'il-te-plaît Dei-Dei.

- Tequila, Rhum cubain, Vodka, jus de citron, Curaçao bleu, Gin, soda.

- Exact !

- Et moi, je vais prendre une Caipirinha. _Fit Sasori avec un sourire en s'asseyant à son tour_.

-Cachaça, citrons verts, sucre. Lequel de vous deux prendra le volant pour rentrer ?

- Le moins torché, c'est-à-dire, moi ! _répondit Sasori en riant_.

- Ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué Saso, parce que quand tu seras à quatre pattes, je n'aurais même pas encore gerbé.

- C'est ça, c'est ça… Ne prends pas trop tes rê- »

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans leurs dos, il se tournèrent et virent avec étonnement Naruto Uzumaki, la bouche entrouverte et une coupe de champagne à ses pieds. Il regardait fixement les nouveaux arrivés comme si c'était des revenants. Puis il sortit de sa torpeur et se jeta dans les bras de la rose qui était plus qu'éberluée.

« - Sakura ! Sakura c'est bien toi putain ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Je suis tellement, tellement, heureux de te revoir !

- Euh ouais, merci Naruto, ça me fait aussi plaisir de te voir après toutes ces années.

- Tu m'en veux encore c'est ça ? T'as pas oublié ? T'as pas tiré un trait sur le passé ?

- Je t'ai pardonné depuis un bout de temps mon grand, mais tu vois, quand je les regarde, tous ces vautours qui se nourrissent de notre conversation, qui se nourrissent de ma douleur, je me dis que la blessure ne cicatrisera jamais vraiment.

- Je comprends…

- Merci Naruto, merci de comprendre. »

Elle embrassa son front pour clore la conversation et se leva son verre à la main pour prendre l'air sur le balcon. Le blond se laissa tomber sur le tabouret qu'elle venait de quitter et se surprit à culpabiliser, comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle, sa meilleure amie, une des seules qui l'avait toujours soutenu, il l'avait abandonnée. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait oublier comme ils l'avaient tous abandonnée.

Sakura observait la ville, accoudée à la balustrade, les lumières de Tokyo l'avaient toujours fascinée, elle avait rêvé d'être une lumière elle aussi, de fasciner la terre entière. Elle avait voulu de tout son cœur offrir quelque chose au monde, elle avait tout fait pour arriver à son but : vendre du rêve. Et elle y était arrivée malgré la solitude qui l'avait étreinte un temps.

« Sakura ? »

La voix qui lui parvint aux oreilles, elle la connaissait bien, elle ne l'avait pas oubliée. Elle se tourna lentement vers la personne. Shikamaru Nara. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait.

Le génie d'Hijiri qui n'en glandait pas une, mais qui avait eu le bac avec mention très bien. Ils avaient tous deux emprunté des voies bien différentes de celle prise par leurs amis. Lui, avait fait une brillante ES pour devenir le grand commercial qu'il était à présent et elle, était partie étudier sa passion en France et avait réussi contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

Tous, ils s'étaient tous orientés en S pour devenir médecins, avocats, politiciens, ingénieurs. L'art ? Ils n'en avaient cure. L'art ne fait pas vivre son homme lui avaient-ils tous répétés avec acharnement. Ils avaient essayé de la faire changer d'avis, en vain.

« Tu n'y arriveras jamais Sakura. » Ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aimait à l'époque : Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde avait accusé le coup avec difficulté. Naruto Uzumaki, leur meilleur ami avait opiné, prenant le parti de Sasuke. Sakura était partie en courrant, les yeux embués de larmes, elle ne s'était pas retournée. Le soir même, elle prenait un aller simple pour la France.

« Sakura ? »

Elle le regardait mais ses pupilles étaient perdues dans une vague de souvenirs. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis posa un regard déterminé sur lui.

« Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on discute. Tu as découvert la supercherie c'est ça ? »

Shikamaru fit coulisser la porte-fenêtre et vint se poser à ses côtés contre la rambarde. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Sakura continuait de fixer le visage détendu de Shikamaru. Physiquement il était resté exactement le même. Il avait pris vingt bons centimètres depuis le temps mais avait toujours ce visage fin, cet air je-m'en-foutiste, cette étrange coupe de cheveux en ananas. Il la coupa dans sa contemplation.

« - Oui mais je suis le seul.

- C'est pourtant simple.

- C'est sûr que Onurah, ce n'est pas très compliqué !

- Mais tu n'as remarqué qu'aujourd'hui que c'était l'envers de Haruno.

- Non, j'ai compris dès que j'ai reçu la lettre. Ça s'est imposé comme une évidence à mes yeux.

- …

- C'est pour te venger que tu nous as tous invités ici ? Pour nous montrer que tu as réussi malgré le fait qu'on n'ait pas cru en toi ?

- Exactement, mais pas seulement. Pour tous vous revoir aussi. Je suis partie comme une voleuse sans vous prévenir ni vous dire adieu, et ça ce n'était pas correct. Même si vous ne m'avez pas soutenue comme de vrais amis auraient dû le faire.

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Ton comportement était compréhensible, ils t'ont tous rejetée, moi aussi je me serais barré si la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde m'avait dit des mots aussi durs que ceux que Sasuke a prononcé. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'être partie sans dire au revoir.

- C'est vrai que toi, Shika, tu ne m'as rien dit. T'avais ton regard habituel de « fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, je m'en branle ».

- Oui, j'avais ce regard. »

Ils se turent, tout était dit. Ils rentrèrent dans le loft et Sakura courut rejoindre son frère.

« Sasori, va chercher les autres, je crois que c'est le moment ! » _lui chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille_.

« Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît ! Mia ne va pas tarder à arriver, elle attend que son équipe soit au complet pour se montrer ! Je sais que cette attente doit être insupportable pour vous, mais elle a besoin de soutien, c'est pourquoi elle attend la venue de ses amis. »

Sakura s'était assise sur comptoir du bar pour dominer toute la salle, elle voyait chaque visage, elle pouvait sentir chaque regard peser sur elle, elle savait que révéler son identité après cette annonce serait difficile.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, lentement, comme si les grains de sables dans le sablier ne voulaient pas tomber, comme si le temps avait ralenti sa course folle pour mieux savourer ce qui allait suivre.

Soudain, un immense mec, le visage couvert de piercings, des cheveux roux flash pénétra dans le salon. Il était suivi d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus foncés, son visage pâle et impassible, ses grands yeux sévères, elle détonait à côté de l'énergumène percés qui la tenait par la main. Suivait un homme aux cheveux blancs gominés qui portait une chemise rouge bordeaux ouverte jusqu'au nombril, il reluquait toutes les femmes présente dans la salle. Après lui, un homme carrément flippant, un air immensément cupide accroché au visage, ses cheveux noirs arrivaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il tenait par le bras un adolescent à l'air vraiment simple d'esprit, une sucette à la bouche qui observait tout le monde autour de lui avec curiosité. Et le cortège se terminait bien sûr par un immense homme peint en bleu, qui souriait de façon à ce que chacun puisse voir ses dents pointues, et à ses côtés, comme d'habitude, le frère de Sasuke Uchiwa, brun, beau, ténébreux, Itachi.

Toute l'Akatsuki était réunie dans l'appartement de Mia Onurah. Les invités restaient bouche bée, c'était ça l'équipe de l'actrice ? Ce ramassis de délinquants bizarres ?

Et comme si elle lisait dans leurs pensées, Sakura reprit la parole.

« Oui. L'Akatsuki est bien mon équipe. » La fin de la phrase avait été chuchotée, comme si ses cordes vocales étaient enraillées. Les gens n'avaient pas compris, ils la regardaient tous, les sourcils suspendus en l'air par les questions qui se bousculaient derrière leurs lèvres closes.

Les yeux de la rose s'embuèrent de larmes, elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule. Son regard criait à l'aide, Itachi s'approcha d'elle d'un pas décidé et lui prit la main. Il planta ses prunelles sombres dans celles de Sakura et elles semblaient dire « Je suis là, n'aie pas peur. »

Sasori prit le relaie.

« Ce que Sakura voudrait vous dire avant tout, c'est qu'elle est très heureuse de vous voir. »

À ces mots, la concernée sembla reprendre contenance et continua d'une voix forte.

« Oui je suis heureuse de vous revoir, malgré l'absence de soutien que vous m'avez apporté par le passé. Vous avez rejeté mon rêve, vous avez essayé de me dissuader de me rendre à Paris, vous m'avez dit que jamais je ne percerais dans le métier, que l'art n'était pas fait pour moi, que je n'avais pas de talent particulier pour le théâtre. Et moi je vous en ai voulu, parce que j'étais douée. Je tiens à remercier Sasuke, c'est grâce à toi que je me suis barrée, si tu ne m'avais pas dit que je n'y arriverais jamais, je serais restée en S avec vous et serais devenue ce que la société voulait que je sois, une chirurgienne. »

Le silence était plein de tension, chacun semblait sur le point de le briser, mais se ravisait. Que dire après un tel discours ? Tout était vrai, ils avaient essayé de la faire rester par tous les moyens, de la convaincre que son rêve était irréalisable.

«- Ce qui me sidère, c'est que vous ayez soutenu corps et âme Naruto qui voulait devenir président. Vous avez encouragé son rêve qui, pour le coup, semblait vraiment impossible. Et le mien, tout à fait réalisable, vous l'avez rejeté ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'avais pas la détermination et les pistons de Naruto. _Répondit froidement Sasuke_.

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais que dans votre monde, tout est question de relations. Mais tu vois Sasuke, j'ai réussi. Avec beaucoup de travail et de motivation, mon talent s'est épanoui, sans l'aide de personne de haut placé ! _Répliqua-t-elle amère_. Je suis en haut de la pyramide désormais, et les seuls que je peux remercier sont mes amis de l'Akatsuki qui m'ont soutenue, eux.

- C'est pour nous faire culpabiliser que tu nous as tous invité ?

- En partie. Je suis Mia Onurah, et le seul qui l'ai deviné est Shikamaru, parce que lui savait que je pouvais y arriver. Il n'était pas parti du principe que je finirais sous un pont. »

Des têtes se baissèrent comme par un élan de culpabilité. Les personnes présentes savaient que c'était la vérité, ils n'avaient pas cru un seul instant à la possibilité qu'elle réussisse. Pour eux, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, je vous ai aussi convié pour vous annoncer mon mariage. Il est parmi vous, l'homme de ma vie. »

Cette déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe à l'assemblée. Chacun se lançait des regards en coin chargés de suspicion. Sakura poussa un soupir et descendit avec grâce de son piédestal.

« Donnons leur ce qu'ils désirent. » _Lui souffla Itachi à l'oreille_.

Sur ce, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle enlaçait son cou des siens, et ils scellèrent leurs lèvres en un baiser de cinéma.

Sasuke était choqué, troublé, un flot d'émotions toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres l'assaillit lorsque qu'il vit Sakura embrasser son frère avec amour. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer ça. Pas elle, pas avec lui. C'était sa rose et celle de personne d'autre. Et surtout pas celle d'un frère haï. C'était impensable. Elle ne faisait ça que pour l'emmerder. Une emmerdeuse de première, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Une emmerdeuse folle amoureuse de lui depuis le jardin d'enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à ses sentiments comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas le remplacer par son frère.

Sasuke s'était toujours considéré comme indépendant. Il pensait qu'il n'avait besoin de rien ni de personne pour vivre. Et pour lui l'amour de Sakura était acquis. Mais il avait tort, tort de penser qu'elle serait toujours là et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

Le cœur de Sakura s'était follement épris d'Itachi, après des années dans l'attente de Sasuke, après des années passées à souffrir de l'indifférence, il avait tourné la page. Et avait nourri un amour sans faille pour Itachi, un amour partagé.

Désormais, Sasuke n'avait plus rien. Plus jamais il ne retrouverait quelqu'un pour l'aimer autant que Sakura l'avait aimé.

Et c'est ce que signifiait ce baiser. « Tu as laissé passer ta chance » Voilà ce qu'il disait.

Naruto était heureux, presque aussi heureux que le jour de son mariage avec Hinata. Il alla féliciter les jeunes fiancés avec honnêteté, il partageait leur bonheur. Il prit Sakura dans ses bras, des larmes de joie perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et tous deux entamèrent une danse de la joie comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Naruto sentait le regard lourd de reproches de Sasuke peser sur lui. Mais il s'en foutait comme de son premier pet. Sasuke avait beau être son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait comprendre son besoin de blesser encore et toujours le cœur de Sakura. Maintenant, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait vraiment et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Progressivement, les invités commencèrent à se retirer, seuls Naruto et Hinata restèrent longtemps après le départ de tout le monde. La soirée avait été longue et riche en émotions et le blond voulait passer du temps avec son ami d'enfance. Vers une heure avancée de la nuit, ils décidèrent de partir, en même temps que l'Akatsuki pour laisser au jeune couple leur intimité.

« - Oui, Naruto, ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'appelle mercredi !

- Non mais c'est pour être sûr ! T' as bien noté mon numéro ?

- Mais ouiii !

- Ok, bon ben on va y aller alors.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je suis hyper fatiguée !

- Ouais, c'est ça, ouais, comme si j'allais te croire.

- Parfois, je me demande vraiment comment tu peux être maire de Tokyo Naruto.

- Et candidat à la présidentielle !

- Et ben on est mal barré avec ton attitude d'ado pré pubère ! »

Et elle claqua la porte en riant. Puis elle se tourna vers Itachi qui la regardait en souriant, ce petit sourire qui voulait dire « J'aime quand tu es comme ça. »

« - Tu es réellement fatiguée ou tu as dis ça juste pour les faire partir ? _lui demanda-t-il_

- Il doit me rester encore un peu d'énergie pour toi ! _répondit-elle avec un sourire mutin_

- Tu me rends dingue quand t'es comme ça.

- Je sais ! »

Et elle s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion.

« - Je t'aime ! _murmura-t-elle à son oreille_.

- Moi aussi mon amour. »


End file.
